The Turning Point
by I am a true warrior
Summary: Vladimir and Snow have had a child. A son named Cy. When Cy's friend is turned it's up to him and his family to help her adjust to the new ways of being a vampire and keeping it a secret from her family.
1. Chapter 1

**So I am going through my vampire-loving phase (again!) and was reading Vladimir Tod while watching Bleach (Episode 17—Poor Rukia! Ichigoooo!) **

**And thought of this. I LOVE the zampakto! *_* Anyway, here you go—enjoy! ; )**

* * *

I was walking home from school because I had track practice and my mother couldn't pick me up from school. It was nearly sunset and I was tried and sweaty.

"Hey," I heard someone—male—call out behind me.

I turned around. "Yeah?"

He came closer and I realized it was Cy. He was the son of Vladimir and Snow Tod. Cy had blue eyes, thick black uneven, choppy hair. He was one of my best friends.

"What's up?"

_Um… What's this guy want? _I wondered. "Nothing. Just finished my heat. I'm going home. You?"

"Just out for a walk. Might get some food later. Not much. I saw you and thought that I would walk with you."

"Thank you," I said, feeling awkward. "But really, it is okay. Don't bother—it's a long walk."

I turned around again, ready to continue my walk, but Cy followed me.

"Really. You should not be afraid of me. I'm just walking with you. I want to make sure you're safe. There are plenty of crazy people in this world, y'know."

I laughed. "Consider me warned."

He took my hand. "Really."

I nudged him. "Come on, Cy. I'm serious. I'm sweaty and I want to go home."

He turned me to face him. "No, Vera. _I'm_ serious. I should watch you. Trust me."

I sighed. "Compromise with me. I'll text you every five minutes or so and call you when I reach my house. Okay?"

He thought about it for a minute, then nodded. "Okay. Be careful; like I said—there are plenty crazy people in this world."

He walked away and I laughed. "Yeah, I know! We're crazy too!"

I continued on my way home, keeping my promise to text Cy every few minutes or so. Then, in the shortcut I take to get home, a man came from behind me.

He didn't say a word. He didn't even flinch. He just attacked me. I tried to fight back, but couldn't. It was impossible with strength like his. I felt a searing hot pain in my shoulder from here he broke it. I felt every painful bruise he placed on my body. I felt everything. I knew I was losing and that there was no point in fighting, but I couldn't help it. I was a survivor. I had to make it. Then, the hardest part came. I felt my mind and body being tugged into limbo, where I was not dead, nor alive.

And he bit.

The pain was worse than anything I'd ever encountered in my life. The last thing I heard was, "Welcome, sister."

* * *

**Like it? Hate it? Want to talk about anime? I don't care what you say- Just Review/PM me! :P **

**Poll:**

**Who is the cutest guy from Vladimir Tod?**

**-Vlad**

**-Henry**

**-Joss**

**-Otis**

**-Vikas**

**-Thomas**

**(I vote Vlad!)**


	2. Chapter 2

**AHH! Three reviews? I feel so loved! Thanks to all you who reviews, favorite, and are following my fic! You guys rock!**

I woke up in a room I remembered well—Cy's room. I could tell, because the mess was so big, I couldn't see the dirty brown carpet. Boys. _Honestly_. I could also tell by the many books, CD cases, and pages of artwork all around the place.

"Mmm," I groaned. I tried to move, but felt a searing hot pain in my shoulder.

"Careful," A sweet woman's voice said. I to had to be Snow. I was Snow's "daughter" and could tell her velvet voice in a room full of busy bees. "You broke your arm and… Um… Well, why don't we start by you telling me what you remem—"

Just then, Cy and Vlad burst through the door. "Vera!" Cy yelled. He ran forward and was about to hug me, but stopped.

"Are you… okay?" Cy asked. He face palmed himself. "Glob, ignore that question. Of course you're not. Is there anything I can do to help?"

I realized he was not going to leave me alone, unless he did something for me—always so giving. I didn't want to upset him, giving the circumstances, so I said, "Yeah. Would it bother you to get me a Sera Mist?"

His eyes lit up. "With three small crushed cubes, like always?"

I nodded a little. "That's right, m'boy."

He left, leaving me with Vlad and Snow. As much as I loved them, it was still awkward to be alone in the same room as them.

"Vera? Do you remember what happened?" Vlad asked.

"Yes," I whispered, because in all honesty, I did know, but did not want to face the truth. It was the stuff of fairytales. Nothing else… Right?"

But there I was—A vampire.

_It is okay, Vera. Just stay calm, _Snow's voice rang in my mind. It freaked me out, so much, but she managed to calm me down against my will.

"Listen, V—This is a huge secret. You must not tell a soul. Not even your parents. We can teach you how to hide your new identity, powers, and feeding urges, but you must trust us."

I looked at her skeptically. "I'm not sure…"

"There is no other way," Vlad said. He smiled softly. "You will be okay, I promise."

I smiled and found myself saying, "Sure."


	3. Chapter 3

"Ow!" I hissed as Vlad planted another blow to my stomach. I knew training would not be easy, because I was not fit, but I wasn't _not_ fit. _Shouldn't this be easier?_ I wondered. _Don't vampires have it easy when it comes to amazing strength? _

He tripped my feet and I fell to the ground. "Being a vampire isn't all play and no work, Vera," he said, "It takes work."

"But I am in a huge amount of pain. Help me."

He sighed, looking at the sunset. "Cy!" He called.

Cy ran from behind a tree at the speed of light. "Yeah, dad?"

"Where is the _Encyclopedia Vampyrica? __Find it and give it to Vera to read."_

_They held gazes for a few more moments and I knew they were having a conversation without me, but I didn't know how to listen in, like I did before. _

_"C'mon, V," Cy said finally. He held out his hand to help me to my feet and I took it. "You need to read a few pages explaining the basics of vampires. Okay?"_

_I nodded. Then I felt bad. I was a burden to Cy and Vlad and Snow. _

_"No, you're not," Cy said, reading my mind. "You just are uninformed. It is okay. The book can explain everything."_

_In Cy's room, he handed me a book. "Read this," he said as he handed me the book. It was heavy and huge._

_Ugh._

_Homework._

_"Okay," I opened the book, sitting on the bed. "Read with me. I know I'll have questions to ask you."_

_He laughed at me. "Wow, Vera. Okay. I'll stay."_

_We read the book for hours and I was surprised how many stereotypes there were about vampires. They were in a sense—humans with a strange diet and skin issues. _

_"So what are a few rules you learned?" Cy asked as he put the book away._

_I took a deep breath, "You cannot tell anyone outside of the vampire community that you are a vampire, I cannot drink the blood of another vampire, and I may have a limit of two drudges."_

_He nodded. "Very good. We will build on that."_

_I giggled. "You sound like a teacher."_

_He smirked. "Well then—" he leaped onto the bed beside me. "We can't have __that__, can we?"_

_He began to tickle me and I squealed. "Ah! Cy!"_

_He slowed down and sighed happily. _

_"Hey Cy?" I asked, feeling my face flush a bright red. _

_"Yeah?"_

_"Thank you," I yawned. "I—"_

_"I'll help you get to your room," he said, helping me to my feet. We walked down the hall to my room and I flopped on my bed. _

_"Good night, Cy."_

_He turned off the light as I fell asleep. "Good night, V."_


End file.
